Eternal Bonds
by EternalOrigin
Summary: Lost in time was a forgotten legend that depicts an ultimate battle. The legend tells of six teenagers that will harness the ancient six elements with their bakugan partners and battle against the forces of evil. The battle will hold the fate of all worlds and ultimately decide if they shall be enveloped in the bright light of good or the dark shadows of evil. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my final story that I will be doing for a while. I posted this story so that I can also work on this if I get bored with my other two stories. But don't worry I'm fired up to work on all of them.**

**Before you can submit in an oc you must post a review to the story!**

**And I decided to write another Prologue and thanks to my Beta Reader/Co writer Heart of the Anime this prologue is longer and more descriptive then my first one from Every Light, Every Shadow.**

**This fanfiction is a collaboration between me and Heart of the Anime. The story will take place in the first season of bakugan and involve ocs... I'm not to good at writing with the original Bakugan characters and neither is Heart so we may or may not feature the characters such as Dan, Julie, Runo, Alice, Marucho, Shun, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan. However I do own my oc Taylor and Brisa belongs to Heart of the Anime. The plot line also belongs to me and Heart of the Anime.**

* * *

Lost in time was a forgotten legend that depicts an ultimate battle. The legend tells of six teenagers that will harness the ancient six elements with their bakugan partners and battle against the forces of evil. The battle will hold the fate of all worlds and ultimately decide if they shall be enveloped in the bright light of good or the dark shadows of evil.

Pyrus is the element of fire, with its bright flames it will scorch anything and everything to the ground. The element of Pyrus is unpredictable and hard to control. Those that harness its power require a fiery passion that amplifies their power and everyone elses.

Subterra is the element of earth, with its strong barriers its defenses cannot be shattered. The element of Subterra is strong and resilient. Its wielders require a strong mind and indestructable structure that can protect everyone.

Haos is the element of light, with its brightness and happy spirit no one can bring an end to its beautiful light. The element of Haos is always bright and happy. Those who control this element require a brilliant spirit that can bring light to even the darkest memories.

Darkus is the element of darkness, with its shadows no one can discover the truth. The element of Darkus hides many secrets and many of which are never discovered. Those that harness its power require the ability to keep a secret and a resilience that cannot break them.

Aquos is the element of water, with its fluidness no one can predict its moves. The element of Aquos is as free flowing as the waves of the ocean. Its wielders require a balanced mind and the ability to turn any situation, good or bad, in their favor.

Ventus is the element of air, with its unpredictable winds no one can hope to match its quick speeds. The element of Ventus is quick and deadly like that of a tornado. Those who control this element must be like the strong winds of a hurricane and be able to precisely strike down any foe with unmatchable speed and agility.

These six elements can only come together with the strongs bonds of both the Bakugan and their human partners. Without an eternal bond the ability to win will never be found and the world with be thrust into a never-ending darkness that cannot be conquered.

* * *

** Well what did you think of this Prologue was it much better? Also remember before you can submit an oc I must see a review from you. The oc form is on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 1- A new partner and rivalry!

**So this is my first official chapter of Eternal Bonds. I want to thank everyone who submitted in ocs and I will post who I have officially accepted at the beginning of this chapter. If I didn't accept your character its not personal I just felt that the character wouldn't fit in story right. You are always welcomed to submit in another oc though and try again but it must be submitted in by PM ONLY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.**

* * *

**Here are the ocs that I have accepted:**

GOOD TEAM:

1\. Taylor Archfield Subterra User (EternalOrigin my oc) *male*

2\. Brisa Turner Ventus User (Heart of the Anime) *female*

3\. Ivan Finch Darkus User (Legacy918) *male*

4\. Kaliska "Kali" Taylor Pyrus (EeveeChibi) *female*

5\. Edward "Ed" Thorin Haos User (fire assassin) *male*

6\. The Aquos user spot is open but it must be a female oc!

Evil Team:

1\. Remy Duman Pyrus User (Barrett M107) *male*

2\. Subterra user open.

3\. Haos user open.

4\. Darkus user taken by (fire assassin) *female*

5\. Blake Hale Aquos User (JJun) *male*

6\. Ventus user open.

* * *

"This town couldn't be anymore boring," A deep voice complained. A lone eighteen year old walked along the edge of the gushing river, the black headphones around his neck booming out his favorite music. His amber colored eyes carried a bored expression as he fiddled with his music player. The small wind that the river created brushed back his dark brown hair and blew it to the left side of his face along with his left sideswept bangs but still all of his hair remained under his orange baseball cap that he twisted backwards. His attire consisted of an orange shirt with a dark brown jacket with black lining on the edges, dark brown skinny jeans that hugged his legs and black combat boots.

"Nothing ever happens here," Lucas complained one more time. Irritated he reached up his black fingerless gloved hands and rolled up the sleeves of his jacket to his elbows before changing the song he was listening too. Then Lucas looked down at the black bakugan holder strapped to his jeans. "There aren't even any decent brawlers around here."

Lucas continued on walking down the river until he came across a girl sitting on the bank of the river. Her hands moved rapidly behind her sketchpad as she drew the waves of the river. Lucas approached the young sixteen year old in curiousity.

Hearing the approaching footsteps she looked up and stopped sketching. Her emerald green eyes regarded Lucas in curiousity. "May I help you?" She politely asked, her words precise and meaningful. As she stood up its caused her dark red hair to fall down her back in gentle beachy waves, while the pieces around her face seemed to framed the thin figure of her face and her right sideswept bangs stayed right above her right eye. What completed her hairstyle was a simple light emerald lace headband that wrapped around her head.

While the girl and Lucas stared each other down Lucas carefully looked her over. Her outfit consisted of white short shorts that seemed to hug her legs, a simple white tank top that slightly revealed her flat stomach, over the top was a emerald green sheer shirt with a lace back and sleeves that went way off of the girls slim shoulders, on her feet were green ankle boots with white straps and knee high white socks. But most surprisingly strapped to the girls shorts was a green bakugan holder and white card holder.

"You any good?" Lucas asked, pointing to her bakugan holder. The girl followed his gaze down to her bakugan container and smiled. She quickly slipped her sketchbook into the white knapsack laying down beside her and drew a field card from the card holder.

"Why don't we test each others skills," The girl simply asked the words flowing precisely from her mouth. "You seem like a decent opponent. It's been a while since I've had a good brawl, maybe you will provide me with one." The girls taunting words brought a smile to Lucas' lips as he drew his own field card.

"Field Open!" Both Lucas and the girl flipped the cards around and they became surrounded in a bright white light. The atmosphere around them began to freeze as they were transported to the bakugan field. The six swirls of colors surrounded the white battlefield as the two landed on their seperate places.

"Alright Gatecard set," Lucas yelled as he tossed a black gatecard onto the field. The small card landed in front of the girl and enlarged in a shining amber brown light. "By the way my name is Lucas Archfield."

"Its nice to meet you Lucas. My name is Brisa Taylor," Brisa smiled as she brought out a gatecard from her white card holder before tossing it onto the field with a circle motion from her left hand. The card became illuminated in a bright green light as it landed on the field and enlarged.

"Lets get this battle started," Both teenagers yelled as they pointed at each other.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

"Okay girls last tumbling pass and we'll end practice for today." A seventeen girl yelled out at her fellow cheerleaders. She backed up a bit before she entered into the tumbling pass. She easily pulled off a round off with three back handsprings before ending it with a full twist.

The other cheerleaders followed there captains tumbling pass and all stuck the landing, happily pleasing the girl. "Good job everyone!" She congratulated everyone and they all headed inside to the locker room.

"Hey Kaliska," A young girl came running up to the cheer captain and she turned around, her soft red eyes looking at the girl with curiosity. "I just want to thank you for helping me with my full twist."

"It was no problem Sharonn and call me Kali," Kali happily commented as the younger girl headed off to her locker.

"I better hurry up and get dressed," Kali said as she grabbed her clothes from her locker and headed to an empty bathroom stall. In the bathroom stall she easily slipped out of her cheer clothes and put on her regular outfit. Her regular outfit was an off the shoulder red blouse, beigh capris, and brown combat boots. "Just my hair and I can go pick up Rosemarie." Kali quickly combed out her soft black hair with blonde highlights and put them into two drill ponytails that were held together by red clasps.

_At Kali's younger sisters school._

"Hey Rosemarie," Kali ran up and hugged her little sister. "How was school?" Kali asked her sister as they headed in the direction of their house.

"It was fun," Rosemarie began. "We learned about different kinds of shapes today, I didn't know that an octagon had eight sides."

"Really I didn't know that," Kali played along. "Tell me more please." Rosemarie happily complied to her sisters request and launched into a somewhat detailed speech about what they learned today. Rosemaries speech lasted all the way until the girls reached their house.

"And that's all we learned today sissie." Rosemarie smiled. "I hope you learned something too."

"I did now go on inside and do your homework okay," Kali answered.

"Okay sissie," Rosemarie bounded inside the house and shut the door.

Kali smiled at her sister and turned her head where her cat Bear was at. Looking closer Kali realized that the cat had something in his paws. "Let go of me you bastard feline!" A voice yelled out.

Kali quickly ran over to Bear and shooed the cat away. Then she kneeled down in front of a strange red object. "Thank you for chasing that damn feline away," The red sphere opened up and spoke directly to Kali.

"You must be a bakugan," Kali stared in wonder at the strange creature before her. "And one of those rare talking ones at that."

"I am not just any bakugan! My name is Pyrus Dracion but you may call me Draco!" The dragon like bakugan floated in the air above Kali as he stared her down.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disgrace you Draco," Kali quickly apologized. "My name is Kaliska Taylor but everyone calls me Kali. And I apologize if my cat hurt you."

Draco immedietly recoiled back in disgust. "That pathetic feline couldn't even get a scratch on me. He was just lucky I was in my sphere form." Draco boasted.

Kali smiled at the Pyrus bakugans superior attitude complex. "What are you doing here?" Kali asked as Draco landed in her outstretched hands.

"Looking for a bakugan partner," Draco said. "And it looks like I have found her."

Kalis soft red eyes opened up in surprise at Draco's statement. "Oh no I can't battle with you Draco, I have to many things going on with cheer practice, my college courses, and being Class President my plate is too full. Maybe you could be a good companion for Rosemarie?"

"No! I am a battler not a companion! And I will not battle with anyone except you! And that is final!" Draco stated.

"I don't know..." Kali's voice trailed off as she began to think about it. "Everyone says bakugan is really fun... hmm... You know what I'll do it Draco. I have been wanting to try bakugan anyway, I'll manage to fit time in I always do."

"Good," Draco simply replied. He hopped onto his brawlers shoulders as she headed to her house. "And I shall teach you the basis of strategy for bakugan."

"Its a deal Draco," Kali smiled. "I think we're going to be good friends."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

_Now back to Lucas and Brisa's battle..._

Both brawlers were down to their last bakugan, but Lucas wasn't about to give up. "_I didn't expect Brisa to be this good. She attacked so quickly and precisely and I can hardly keep up with her... I'm down to my final bakugan so I have to make this a winning battle._"

"What's wrong Lucas," Brisa said. "Are you surprised that a girl can battle this good? And have you already given up?" Brisa's taunt made Lucas smirk at the younger girls confidence.

"Nothings wrong Brisa," Lucas replied. "I was just thinking how sweet my victory will be once I defeat you, after all my favorite song is on right now!" Lucas reached down to his bakugan holder and brought out his final bakugan.

"Gatecard set! Bakugan Brawl!" Lucas yelled as he threw the brown bakugan and gatecard simultaneously. "Bakugan Stand! Subterra Centipoid show them how strong you are !" As the Subterra bakugan sphere opened up it became surrounded by a amber colored light and the bakugan inside came to life. As the light faded away it revealed a brown centipede looking bakugan with green eyes and long silver fangs.

"Is that the best you have," Brisa asked. "Your Centipoid doesn't stand a chance against my best bakugan." As if on cue a green colored bakugan appeared on Brisa's shoulders and opened up to reveal a bird looking bakugan.

"Send me in Brisa," The bakugan said.

"You got it Swanreign," Brisa answered. "Alright Bakugan Brawl! Brisa grabbed the green bakugan in her hand and threw it towards the gatecard Subterra Centipoid was on. The green bakugan landed safely on the gatecard and opened up in a flash of green light.

"Bakugan Stand! Rise Ventus Swanreign!" Brisa yelled. The green light slowly faded away to reveal a beautiful swan like bakugan. Swanreign arched her elegant light green neck and spread her magnificent light green wings tipped with a darker green color as she took to the air. As she soared into the air Swanreigns feathered tail opened up to reveal a golden swirl pattern that matched the golden swirl pattern on her wings and the golden circlet on her head with an emerald in the middle and it also matched the golden necklace around her chest that was made up of golden circles linked together.

"**Subterra Centipoid at 300 g-power and Ventus Swanreign at 360 g-power. Ventus Swanreign currently dominates the battlefield.**" Brisa smiled as her bakupod updated her on the battles status.

"Lets go! Gatecard open, Character!" Lucas commanded. Immedietly Centipoids power doubled to 600 g's because of the character gatecard.

"**Subterra Centipoid now resting at 600 g-power.**" Lucas smirked as he looked at Brisa across the battlefield.

"Go now Centipoid!" Lucas commanded his bakugan. Centipoid shot forward at Swanreign who dodged the oncoming blow with elegance.

"Do you think a silly move like that is enough to best me!" Swanreign furiously yelled at Lucas.

Lucas stepped back in surprise at the talking bakugan. "Wait you're a talking bakugan?! Crap!"

"Of course she's a talking bakugan," Brisa answered. "And her name is Ventus Swanreign. She is my partner and closest friend. Now Swanreign lets end this!" Brisa quickly drew an ability card from her card holder.

"Abilty card activate, Tornado Blade!" The ability card in Brisas hand began to glow with an emerald green light that went to surround Swanreign.

"**Subterra Centipoid power level drops to 450 g's and Swanreign rises to 510 g's**."

"Attack now Reign," Brisa encouraged her bakugan. The emerald green light that surrounded Swanreign began to shine brighter as she flew up high into the air. With a strong beat of her wings Swanreign sent a powerful blade of air towards Centipoid. The attack hit the subterra bakugan head on and he returned to his ball form as he landed next to Lucas.

"**The battle is over and the winner is Brisa Turner.**" As the bakupod ended the battle, the field began to disappear and both Lucas and Brisa were right back by the edge of the river bank. Brisa smiled happily as she praised Swanreign.

Lucas headed over to Brisa and the girl turned to face him. "That was a nice battle Brisa. I honestly didn't expect you to be so strong... I thought you were weak like the rest of the battlers from this town. I admit that I have been humbled and it was a great battle. Your Ventus Swanreign was also a beautiful sight to behold."

"Why thank you Lucas," Brisa replied. "I'm glad I got to battle such a strong opponent. But you really didn't stand a chance without a bakugan partner of your own like my Swanreign."

"I agree," Lucas said. "I underestimated you. I hope I can find a bakugan like yours." Brisa smiled at Lucas' comment before she answered.

"Maybe I can help you with that," Brisa replied. Then she began to explain to Lucas on she came across Swanreign.

* * *

And thats the official first chapter. I only meantion three of the characters but I hope you guys enjoyed and please let me know who you like best so far! Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 2 A Student Worth Battling!

**Not much to say but I hope you enjoy this chapter and we get to meet the last of the good brawlers then I will be introducing the evil ones... '0.0' **

GOOD TEAM: *Every slot for here is taken*

1\. Taylor Archfield Subterra User (EternalOrigin my oc) *male*-

2\. Brisa Turner Ventus User (Heart of the Anime) *female*-

3\. Ivan Finch Darkus User (Legacy918) *male*-

4\. Kaliska "Kali" Taylor Pyrus (EeveeChibi) *female*-

5\. Edward "Ed" Thorin Haos User (fire assassin) *male*

6\. Johanna Silver Aquos User (Heart of the Anime) *female* -Thanks for creating this oc for me Heart- You're my best friend on fanfiction!

Evil Team:

1\. Remy Duman Pyrus User (Barrett M107) *male*

2\. Subterra user open.

3\. Haos user open.

4\. Darkus Brawler taken (fire assassin) *female*

5\. Blake Hale Aquos User (JJun) *male*

6\. Ventus user Taken... but currently being created by a friend of mine IRL.

**Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan! If I did Ren would be a permanent Darkus Battler! **

**3 I absolutely love Ren he was my favorite character... I actually stopped watching bakugan after Gundalian Raiders since he wasn't in it hehe... But I'm currently trying to watch lost episodes because if I get enough readers for this story I might start a New Vestroia or Gundalian Invaders saga... anyone up for that?**

**Legacy918 and fire assassin your two characters are mentioned in this chapter and I want to tell you that I adjust the colors of your characters outfits so that they go along with their attributes more.**

**Also fire assassin I tweaked Nova's Unrelenting Will just a bit. I thought the ability would be perfect for this battle.**

* * *

"And that's another win for me," Ed cheered as his bright lime green eyes shined with excitement. "Nice try Henry, you should try again some time." Ed's little fangirls cheered as he shook hands with his opponent. Then the fangirls saw Ed reach up to fix his red messy but cute bed head hairstyle. Upon doing this the fan girls screeched in surprise and magically made a full-length mirror appear at of nowhere.

"Chill out guys," Ed reassured them... but they still pushed the full-length towards him. Knowing they weren't going to take away the mirror until he 'fixed' his hair and then to make sure his fans didn't pull out the mirror again he quickly looked over his outfit. Ed was wearing a light colored yellow shirt with a white sword in the center, over the shirt was a white jacket with black sleeves and a collar. On his legs were black baggy jeans and on his feet were black and yellow high tops.

"Ed you're so amazing!"

"Ed I love your hair!"

"Ed you're so handsome!"

"Ed..."

"Enough you guys... but thanks for all of your compliments," Ed interrupted the girls. The teenage girls seemed sad at first but after Ed complimented them they all giggled and ran away. Ed sweatdropped at their actions and quickly turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direciton. "Man, being nice and popular isn't all it's cracked up to be... I thought Bakugan would give me a decent break and make me seem like everyone else..."

As Ed was about to finish his sentence his top bakugan appeared on his shoulder and opened up. "Ed you are like everyone else, you just happen to be more well known becasue of your personality and strong battling skills." The white and yellow bakugan flapped his tiny wings to emphasize his point.

"Thanks Nova, your input really means a lot to me," Ed said as he picked up the Haos bakugan in his hand. "Sometimes I don't know what I would do without your advice." Ed smiled down at his most prized bakugan as Nova blushed from the praise.

"It is nothing Ed and I'm happy that you are my partner," Nova replied to Ed whose smiled ended up getting bigger. **(I couldn't resist a sappy moment because Ed is really a sweet guy.)**

"I have to hurry and get to class," Ed hurriedly put Nova into his jacket pocket as he rushed into his class. Ed ran to the end of the hall and continued his quick running speed through several other hallways. After one more turn Ed finally reached his classroom and entered into it just as the bell rang. Ed quickly took his seat near the front of the classroom and found that one of the girls already had his stuff laid out for him.

"_I guess having fans does come in handy some times..._" Eds' train of thought was interrupted as the Principal of their school came into the room with a teenager girl by his side. The girl seemed to be about sixteen years old and had bright ocean blue eyes that sparkled with intelligence. Her silver hair was pulled into a delicate high ponytail with a blue ribbon, though she left even pieces of hair framing her face as well as her bangs that fell from a little passed her eye brows. Her attire consisted of a pair of black skinny jeans, silver strappy sandals, a white tank top with a royal blue tailored jacket over it with elbow sleeves and white cuffs. And as Ed looked closer he saw a blue bakugan sphere on her right shoulder. "_Hmm... she's a brawler, maybe she could provide me with a good challenge? And it's weird that the Principal himself is showing her around..._"

"I am sorry to interrupt your class Mrs. Terrance but I was just showing our new student to her first class," The Principal informed Eds' teacher.

"I understand," Mrs. Terrance answered. "Now dear, what is your name?"

The girl caught Ed looking at her and before she answered she stared him down for a few seconds. "My name is Johanna Elaine Silver." Johanna's words flowed out smoothly as she informed the teacher about her name.

"Welcome to our school Johanna, you can take a seat next to Ed over there," The teacher pointed over to where Ed was at and Johanna fluidly walked over and sat down in the chair next to Ed.

"Welcome Johanna, I'm Ed it's nice to meet you," Ed welcomed Johanna. "I also happened to notice the bakugan on your shoulder, if you brawl then we should brawl sometime."

Johanna pondered Ed's invitation for a battle before she consulted with her bakugan. "What do you think Sea? Should we take him up on his offer?" Johanna's Aquos bakugan appeared on her shoulder once again and opened up to reveal the shape of a snake like bakugan.

"It's been a while ssssince we have brawled Johanna, bessssides I'm looking to tear ssssome bakugan apart," Sea told her brawler.

"Well then we accept your challenge Ed, but I warn you I'm not like any other opponent you have faced before." After Johanna finished her sentence she turned her head towards the teacher and listened to her teach.

"_She's right, I get the feeling she isn't like an other brawler I have faced before,_" Ed thought to himself. He quickly began to think over some strategies and bakugan that he would use against Johanna.

"That poor boy doessssn't sssstand a chancccce," Sea whispered into Johanna's ear quietly. The Aquos bakugan could tell that Ed was strong and would provide both her and Johanna a decent challenge. "I alsssso ssssaw a Haossss bakugan on hissss shoulder, it appears to be his Guardian Bakugan."

"I know Sea and hopefully he will give us even a minor challenge. All the Haos brawlers that we have fought against have all been a joke, their happiness and the fun they have in battle is useless. At the end of the day strategy and power is all that counts." Johanna made sure her words were low as she whispered them to Sea.

As the class bell rang Johanna smirked at the thought of decimating Ed in the battle. While Ed smiled at the thought of a strong opponent and having fun in the battle. Both brawlers headed outside in the hallway and drew their field cards.

"Alright Field Open," They yelled as the black cards flipped around to reveal the pentagram that pictured the six elements. Slowly a bright light filled the air as the world slowed around them. They were transported onto the white bakugan field where the six elemental words pulsed with power around them.

"Gatecard set," Ed yelled out. He tossed the small black gatecard onto the field with his left hand. As the card touched the ground it enlarged in a bright yellow light. "Okay Bakugan Brawl and Bakugan stand! Go Haos Juggernoid!" Ed reeled back his left arm and with a twisting motion tossed the bakugan onto his gatecard. In a flash of yellow light Juggernoid materialized and appeared out of his white shell. The turtle like bakugan roared as he waited for his turn to battle.

"Such a typical move Ed, Gatecard set," Johanna calmy yelled out. She easily tossed the gatecard behind Juggernoid and as it touched the ground it began to grow in size as it enlarged in a blue light. "Now Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand, lets go Aquos Robotallion!" Johanna threw the bakugan sphere with her right hand and it safely landed on her gatecard. A few seconds later the blue humanoid bakugan known as Aquos Robotallion appeared.

"Then I'm going with this, Bakugan Brawl," Ed plucked a sphere from his bakugan holder and tossed the bakugan onto Johanna's gatecard. "Bakugan Stand, Rise Haos Siege!" Siege's warrior body emerged from the confines of his bakugan sphere and raised his deadly spear at Robotallion. "Now, Ability Card Activate, Haos Brethren!" The black ability card in Eds hands began to glow with a shining yellow light as Juggernoid disappeared from his gatecard and appeared next to Sieges side.

"Hmm, Haos Brethren," Johanna said as she thought about the gatecard. "Bakupod current stats."

"**Haos Juggernoid 290 g's and Haos Siege at 320 g's, the power levels combined to reached 610 g-power. Aquos Robotallion stable at 320 g's.**" The blue bakupod on Johannas screeched out in its monotoned female voice.

"Haos Brethren is an ability card that allows you to take one of your Haos bakugan on the battlefield and teleport it to where another one of your Haos Bakugan is," Johanna informed Ed, acting as if he didn't know what he was doing. "Unfortunately, I knew you were going to pull a trick like this, all Haos battlers are the same, Gatecared open Tradeoff!"

As the gatecard opened up both of Ed's Haos bakugan were defeated by having a power level over 400 g's, whether combined or not, and they tumbled to his feet. Aquos Robotallion returned to his sphere form in a flash of blue light and Johanna fluidily caught him with her right hand.

"Ed, are you okay," Nova's concerned voice spoke up. Nova looked up to see a surprising look in his brawler's eyes. At this Nova seemed to smile "She really is a good opponent for you. So, send me in I'm ready to battle."

Ed looked up towards Johanna and let out a beaming white smile, "That was a nice move Johanna. No one has ever countered my Haos Brethren move before. So that leaves me with my top Bakugan I hope you're ready to lose. Gatecard Set and Bakugan Brawler!" Ed tossed the gatecard down first and as it enlarged Nova landed safely on the gatecard to reveal is battle form.

"The time to battle is now!" Nova screeched as his full form appeared. The beautiful Haos Nova looked like that of a majestic phoenix. His white feathers shined as bright as the sun and the gold trim around his body reflected that of a Haos Bakugan. His light purple eyes blinked with happiness as he beat his four white wings and took off into the air. As Nova soared into the air his three tails fanned out almost like blades.

"Ssssend me in Johanna," Sea hissed to her brawler. Johanna shook her head at sentence and merely brought out another bakugan sphere and tossed it onto the field where Nova was.

"Bakugan Stand, Rise Aquos Robotallion," Johanna called out. "Ability Card activate, Robotallion Enforcement. Now take him down!"

"**Haos Nova currently at 340 g's and Aquos Robotallion resting at 420 g's. Aquos Robotallion has the lead.**"

"Nothing my gatecard can't fix," Ed smirked at Johanna who calmy stood on her side of the battlefield. "Gatecard open, Character! Nova take him down now!"

Nova's character gatecard opened up and immedietly boosted the phoenix bakugans power level by double leaving him at 680 g's. As Nova recieved the power boost he slammed into Robotallion with the golden horn on his head and sent the defeated bakugan back to Johanna.

"Nice one Nova," Ed cheered as Nova returned to his side. "Now its my move again Gatecard set! And Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand, Go Haos Nova!" Haos Nova appeared on the gatecard Ed had just thrown down.

"Now ssssend me in Johanna, I want to tesssst hissss sssskilllssss further," Sea urged her brawler.

"Alright Sea, you never let me down," Johanna replied. She grabbed Sea in her hand tossed the Aquos Bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan Stand, Rise Aquos Sea Snake!" In a brilliant flash of blue light Sea materliazed in front of Nova. Sea's beautiful snake like body rose from the confines of the bakugan sphere. Her dark blue scaled body glistened and seemed to reflect the waves of the ocean as she stared Nova down with her bright blue eyes. As Ed looked closely at Sea he noticed a white circlet around the snakes head with a blue gem in the center. His Nova had the same type of circlet but it was gold and rested around the phoenix's left foot, and in the center was a topaz jewel.

"_How strange, I thought Nova was the only one with a circlet on him. But that doesn't mean other bakugan don't have it._" Ed thought to himself as brought out an ability card. But before he could activate it Johanna already had activated hers.

"Ability Card activate, Aqua Venom!" Johanna tossed the ability card towards Sea as she opened her mouth rows of sharp teeth as well as two long fangs in the front. As soon as the ability card touched the two fangs they extended in a blue light and took on a dark blue glow.

"**Aquos Sea Snake power level boosted by 220 g's and now rests at 600 g's. Haos Nova remains at 340 g-power.**" Both bakupods screeched out in their monotone voices.

"Attack now Sea!" Johanna commanded. At Johanna's words Sea began to wrap herself around Nova in a tightening grip. Just as she was about to bit Nova with her bright blue fangs Ed activated an ability card.

"Abilty Card activate, Unrelenting Will," Ed yelled. Suddenly Nova became surrounded in a bright yellow light as his body surged with power. Then Nova broke free of Sea's death grip and flew into the air. "I hope the power boost was enough Nova."

"**Haos Nova power level rises to 600 g's courtesy of Unrelenting Will. Both Aquos Sea Snake and Haos Nova have the same power at 600's.**"

"It was Ed, thank you. The sensation of dread I was experiencing was not good. Now Sea prepare to be defeated!" Nova screeched as he soared towards Sea.

"I will not losssse to the likessss of you," Sea yelled at Nova. Seacoiled herself into a spring like state before jumping into the air to meet Nova.

"Sea wait! Johanna yelled. But it was two late as the two bakugan collided and since they possessed the same power level they tied. The battlefield around them faded slowly as they returned to the human world.

"I guess after all of that we lost Nova," Ed commented. "But I couldn't have been more proud of you." Nova blushed at his partners praise and flapped his wings happily in response.

"I must admit Ed," Johanna's fluid voice caused Ed to look at the younger girl. "That was a good battle, your Unrelenting Will ability caused Nova to rise up to the same power level as Sea. And just so you know Sea is not easy to defeat and she will probably want a rematch soon."

Ed looked down at the Sea to see her shaking with anger at the tie with Nova. He almost see steam eminating from the Aquos bakugan.

"That's fine with me Johanna," Ed replied. "Nova really enjoyed the battle against Sea. I hope we battle again soon."

Johanna dipped her head in recognition before heading down the hallway to her next class and calming down a pissed off Aquos Sea Snake along the way.

* * *

I promise to correct any mistakes made in this chapter later I just wanted to have it up by this morning and please answer the following questions I want to know my readers answers! 3 you guys.

**Well there's an introduction into two more of the characters Johanna by Heart of the Anime and Ed by fire assassin. **

**Questions:**

**1\. Who is your favorite character so far?**

**2\. Who do you think should be together? (Look at all the brawlers introduced up to now. I will feature Legacy918s character in the next chapter. So I just want your pairings for now.)**

**3\. Anyone recognize something significant I put in this chapter and the last one? (Hint-A certain aspect that Ventus Swanreign, Haos Nova, and Aquos Sea Snake share. The first one to guess gets a special prize in the next chapter.)**


	4. Chapter 3- Coming together!

**Well my faithful readers I bring you another chapter of Eternal Bonds. And I also have some good news and bad news for you. The Bad News first.**

**Bad News- I am down sick with the worst case of tonsillitis and my doctored ordered me to rest in bed for the next week of school. As for my co-writer Heart of the Anime she is down with a severely fractured ankle.**

**Good News-It means more chapters coming to you more quickly! At least I hope!**

GOOD TEAM: *Every slot for here is taken*

1\. Lucas Archfield Subterra User (EternalOrigin my oc) *male*-

2\. Brisa Turner Ventus User (Heart of the Anime) *female*-

3\. Ivan Finch Darkus User (Legacy918) *male*-

4\. Kaliska "Kali" Taylor Pyrus (EeveeChibi) *female*-

5\. Edward "Ed" Thorin Haos User (fire assassin) *male*

6\. Johanna Silver Aquos User (Heart of the Anime) *female*

Evil Team: *Every slot for here is taken*

1\. Remy Duman Pyrus User (Barrett M107) *male*

2\. Taken By scrawlx1201 *male*

3\. Taken By EternalOrigin. (I want this character to remain a surprise.)

4\. Darkus Brawler taken (fire assassin) *female*

5\. Blake Hale Aquos User (JJun) *male*

6\. Cassandra Eclipse Ventus User (Created by a friend of mine in IRL) *female*

**Disclaimer: Heart of the Anime and I do not own Bakugan!**

* * *

"Ivan send me in," A darkus bakugan urged his brawler. His purple and black bakugan body shuttered in anticipation at the thought of finally battling. "You haven't used me this whole battle and I want to tear some bakugan apart."

"Fangslicer," The brawlers deep voice cut through and silenced the darkus bakugan. "This young boy that we are battling is new to bakugan, I'm trying to show him the ropes not destroy him in battle. I'll only send you in if you make the defeat quick and simple." On his brawlers sentence Fangslicer opened up his bat like body and nodded his head.

"I promise not to make them suffer to much," Fangslicer chuckled evily. Then he looked up at Ivan whose purple eyes silenced him once again. Ivan's stoic face remained the same as Fangslicer closed up into his ball form.

Ivan drew a black gatecard and tossed it onto the field. The black gatecard touched the white battleground and enlarged in a dark purple light. Ivan put Fangslicer into his hand and with a twisting overhand throw the bakugan was thrown onto the only gatecard on the field. As soon as Fangslicer landed he enlarged in a purple light and shot into the air. Fangslicers bat like body shook with anticipation as he spread his two dark purple wings. The horns protruding from his head seemed to catch every sound around him. On the horn sticking out on the front of his head was a silver circlet with a dark purple jewel in the center. And the giant fangs extending from Fangslicers mouth made the opponent shiver with fear.

"It's your turn Steven," Ivan encouraged the young eleven year old boy. "Fangslicer just wanted to show you what a powerful darkus bakugan was like, he's pretty much harmless." At Ivans last sentence Fangslicer turned his head towards Ivan and glared at him with his striking black eyes.

"Um... okay," Steven stuttered. He weakly tossed a blue bakugan sphere onto Fangslicers gatecard. "Bakugan Stand, go Aquos Juggernoid..." The blue sphere opened up to reveal a blue turtle-like bakugan with a heavy darker blue shell. Aquos Juggernoid let out a roar at Fangslicer in an attempt to prove his dominance. Fangslicer chuckled as he smirked at the smaller bakugan.

"**Aquos Juggernoid at 290 g's and Darkus Fangslicer is at 340 g's. Darkus Fangslicer currently has the higher power level.**"

"Ability card activate Water Tornado," Steven tossed the glowing blue ability card at Juggernoid. As the ability card came in contact with the blue turtle he withdrew into his shell and became surrounded in a tornado of water.

"**Aquos Juggerniod power boosted by 100 g's and now rests at 390 g's. Darkus Fangslicer remains stable at its base power level**."

Juggernoid slammed into Fangslicer and he was knocked back several feet. "Ivan activate an ability card now!" The darkus bakugan roared to his brawler. Ivan smiled at his bakugans short temper and simply pulled out another black card from his deck.

"As you wish Fangslicer but remember what I told you," Ivan warned his bakugan. Ivan tossed the ability card towards Fangslicer and upon coming into contact with the bakugan the ability card split apart and surrounded Fangslicer in a purple light. "Now Ability Card activate, Shadow Screech!"

Fangslicer flew higher into the air, the purple light around him becoming brighter and brighter. He opened up his mouth and let loose a powerful screech that echoed throughout the battlefield. The blast of the screech caused purple sound waves to hit Juggernoid and reverted the bakugan back to ball form.

"That was too easy," Fangslicer spat out as he returned to his sphere form. He flew back to Ivan's outstretched hand and looked up at his brawlers piercing purple eyes. "Don't look at me like that Ivan, I didn't attack with all of my power. Not even a quarter of my power was wasted on the f*cking pathetic and weak aquos bakugan."

Ivan shook his head as the battlefield around them faded away. As the world returned to normal a slight wind started and tried to blow back Ivans spiky black hair. The eighteen year old gave a teasing smile as Fangslicer and Steven stared each other down.

"Wow you have your own talking bakugan," Steven said as he ran over to Ivan and Fangslicer. "Yours is so cool looking and I hope to find one just like him." Fangslicer stumbled backwards at the boys praise and struggled to hide the blush creeping across his dark face.

Ivan continued his teasing smile and urged Fangslicer to respond to Steven. "Fine... thanks." Fangslicers words were low but Steven heard them and a giant smile appeared on the younger boys face.

"Wow," Then Steven looked at his blue bakupod and his smile dropped. "I have to go meet up with my sister... but it was nice battling you guys, goodbye!" Steven headed off into the park and waved goodbye to Ivan and Fangslicer.

"Well," Fangslicer spoke up. "Can we find someone worthy to battle? I need to let loose some frustrations..."

"Admit it Fangslicer you enjoyed Steven's compliment," Ivan teased. "I saw you blushing." Fangslicer flapped his purple wings in frustration and closed up.

"Stop f*cking teasing me Ivan," Fangslicer warned. "You're lucky I'm stuck like this outside of battle. I would have destroyed you by now!"

"That's all that I need to hear," Ivan countered. "Since you're arguing back it proves that you like the compliments." Fangslicer attempted to open back up and cuss Ivan out but he couldn't because Ivan had him balled up in his fist. "Glad to know you agree with me. Hahahahaha."

* * *

"For the longest time all I could do was draw this beautiful swan-like bakugan," Brisa explained to Lucas. The two were sitting on the edge of the riverbank and Brisa was showing Lucas her sketches of her partner Ventus Swanreign.

Swanreign, who was perched on Brisa's shoulder, flapped her wings as she looked at the sketches. Brisa looked at her partner and gave her a smile and put the Ventus bakugan on her sketch pad. "It all started one day when I was battling against this really dirty player named Gwenivere, she had completely destroyed me in the battle. I mean I was good when I started out but she was playing all sorts of dirty tricks and had already taken down two of my bakugan. I had managed to take out one of hers in the process but my final bakugan wasn't enough to stand up to her. Then I thought about the bakugan I had been sketching and I realized that she was my only hope. The next thing I knew a Ventus bakugan flew out of the ability card in my hand and flew onto the gatecard Gwenivere's bakugan was on. Once it appeared in the air I realized it was the bakugan I had been sketching. With the help of Swanreign I managed to defeat Gwenivere and since then we haven't been apart."

Lucas' amber eyes widened as Brisa finished her stories. He couldn't believe that was how Brisa came across her bakugan. "I hope I can come across a bakugan like Swanreign, but of course I kind of need it to be a Subterra bakugan, since it's all that I brawl with."

"And what is wrong with Ventus bakugan Lucas," Swanreign asked the boy, the anger evident in her voice. "Ventus bakugan are regal and beautiful, and we can decimate any bakugan that crosses our path. As you could tell from earlier you didn't stand a chance against me and Brisa. Brisa may be nice outside of battle, but I still have my short temper!" As Swanreign continued to rant at Lucas, Brisa shook her head and prepared to stop the Ventus bakugan.

"Hey Swanreign look how amazing you look in this picture," Brisa said aloud. Swanreign stopped her ranting and looked down at the picture Brisa was talking about.

"Why darling, I look simply amazing!" Swanreign commented. As she continued to look down at the drawing Brisa mouthed '_I'm sorry_' to Lucas and the older boy just shrugged his shoulders.

Then out of the corner of his eye Lucas saw two boys kicking at a strange object. As Lucas drew his hands to his face to look closer he saw that the object was in the shape of a brown ball, a bakugan ball to be exact. Brisa saw where he was looking and a grim look appeared on her face.

"They're kicking that poor bakugan on purpose," Brisa's voice seethed with anger as she stood up and headed over to the two boys. Her steps seemed to crush the gray gravel beneath her green ankle boots as she continued to walk. Lucas quickly picked up Swanreign and rushed over to the angry Brisa who was close to approaching the two boys.

"How dare you kick that poor bakugan!" Brisa yelled at the two boys. The boys looked up at her and grinned evily. Brisa looked closer and saw that one of them was grinding the poor bakugan beneath their foot. With one swift movement she sweeped her right leg under them and knocked the boys to the ground and in the process picked up the Subterra bakugan in her hand. "Are you okay?" Brisa's voice took on a caring tone as she looked the bakugan over.

As Lucas stared at the Subterra bakugan in Brisa's hand he felt a sudden anger arising, his usual calm demeanor beginning to fall away. He walked over to Brisa and slowly took the bakugan from her hands and held it lightly in his own.

"Why the hell were you treating this poor bakugan like this? How would you feel if I suddenly did this?" Lucas approached one of the boys and pressed his foot against the boys neck. "Tell my why you were hurting that poor bakugan now or I'll break you neck in two!"

The boy under Lucas' foot struggled to get the heavy boot off of him and the other boy slowly stood up and faced Lucas. "That dumb a** bakugan refused to be my friends bakugan or mine and so we decided to punish it until it accepted."

"That's just criminal," Brisa yelled. "No bakugan deserves mean-spirited brawlers like you! You shouldn't even be playing Bakugan!"

"Why would a bakugan want someone as ugly and unprofessional like you two as their brawler," Swanreign added. "If I weren't trapped in my sphere form I would cut you two to pieces with my powerful gusts of wind!"

The boy laughed at Brisa and Swanreigns outbursts and shook it off with a shrug of his shoulder. "A girls opinion doesn't matter to me, especially one that brawls with a wimpy element like Ventus. Girls are to fragile to play a mans game like Bakugan."

"Well a girl like me would whoop your a** in a brawl," Brisa yelled back. "You wouldn't stand a chance against me and my Ventus Swanreign."

"I'll only brawl against you if you agree to a battle against my friend Garret and I," The boy replied. "I refuse to battle against a girl alone."

"Then let's make it a two-on-two battle," Lucas said, he removed his foot from the boy named Garret and walked over to Brisa protectivly. "I want in on this battle."

"Its a deal then," Garret said as he stood next to his friend. "John and I have never been defeated before."

"Until today," Brisa said as she cut Garret off.

The four brawlers then pulled out their field cards and held them in front of their bodies. "Field Open!" They all yelled out. The world around them began to freeze as the battlefield took shape in front of them. Brisa and Lucas nodded their heads

* * *

EternalOrigin: And I give you my faithful readers a cliffhanger. I want to give a thank you to Legacy918 for being the first one to answer all the questions from the last chapter. You're reward is that your character will be playing a really exciting part in the upcoming chapter.

Heart of the Anime: Until next time faithful readers!


End file.
